50 Days Of Black Roses
by CJOfficiallyStyled
Summary: During a masquerade ball, the two shared a passion. During the days, the two shared fire. During the hours, the two shared love. Naveen comes to New Orleans to meet a mystery girl that Charlotte had set him up with, Tiana thought that it would be a simple party. But after meeting, a love is born. But will complications get in the way of a love never to be forgotten?


**50 Days Of Black Roses Chapter 1: Consider Her...**

* * *

**50 Days Of Black Roses**

Tiana sighed as she felt the smooth brush through her once tangled locks. Her hair tangled once from her recent bath before she would be heading off to work. Working 3-4 shifts a day, she had to be her best and look her best, since her boss's always said that her appearance is what keeps the male customers coming back to which Tiana hated that he always said that as if she worked at a Brothel instead of a Diner. Tiana had only worked this hard for two reasons, 1) She wanted to own a restaurant, and 2) She had to, in order to keep up the expenses of her house...

After successfully brushing her hair and tying it up, Tiana had slipped on her first Shift's uniform and went out of the house, a coat and umbrella in hand for the upcoming rain that was expected in less than an hour. The ride on the street car was quiet and less crowded than on normal days, these days Tiana welcomed. No guys trying to hit on her, no getting nearly squashed in between heavy people, no having to get up for someone else to take the seat, just her and a few non-caring people who could care less about her and minded their own business, that's how she liked it.

She yawned before getting off of the train and walking over to Duke's Diner and opening the door to a pretty empty place, never crowded in the wee hours of the morning, so Tiana could relax a bit before getting to work.

"Goodmorning Bannock. How's the family?" Tiana asked her co-worker Bannock as he emerges from the kitchen, covered in flour.

Bannock was a very handsome man who was born in France and came to the United States when he was little, he was only in his 20's and finished school well, never wanting to go to college. He lived with his family of 12 before earning enough money to move out into his own home with a great set of money to last him well. The job at Duke's was only a part time job for him since he actually worked as an assistant at a local hospital, Bannock only worked the morning shift at Duke's. He and Tiana were pretty good friends, but she knew better, he liked Tiana more than a friend but she more than once told him that she wasn't interested in any relationship with anyone.

"They are well. I visited a week ago, my mom told me to ask you if you are still going to cook the pastries for the party at the church?" He asked me, Tiana nodded, promising him she would.

Tiana went into the kitchen to make sure the dishes were all washed and had wiped off the cooking stations before returning to the diner to prepare a few morning pastries and fixed a few pots of coffee before sitting down next to Bannock who had just sat down from sweeping the floor and had picked up a news paper to read in silence. Tiana occupied herself with a magazine she kept with her just in case until the door sounded to the boss coming in.

"Goodmorning Tiana, Bannock." The boss, Roscoe, greeted the two. They greeted him back, too occupied with what they were reading.

Tiana looked up temporarily to see the morning sun finally peek into the windows, indicating the official start of the morning in New Orleans, knowing the early birds who have to go to work this time of hour would stop by for a nice cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs, nothing heavy. Tiana put her magazine away and nudged Bannock out of his reading trance so he would get up and get to work.

She patted her pocket to make sure her small book was in it's place, made sure the coffee was still nice and hot, and made her way to the back with Bannock to help prepare some food. In about 30 minutes the diner was already halfway packed with early birds and Tiana had been running around taking orders not breaking one sweat.

Tiana sat down for a minute when no other customers had been coming in or ordering her around, until Mr. Labouff had walked in. Tiana had his plate ready for him in a heartbeat, him being the usual customer everyday for breakfast and lunch.

"Morning Mr. Labouff." Tiana greeted him, a warm smile on her face

"Mornin' Tiana!" Mr. Labouff said just as his plate was set before him, rubbing his hands together in hunger.

"There ya go Mr. Labouff, by the way, where's Lottie? She's normally with you when you come here." Tiana asked,

Mr. Labouff wiped his mouth after already had been digging into his food. "Well she had been staying in lately to plan for her party this weekend." Mr. Labouff said, suddenly remembering something judging by the look on his face. He pulled out a black envelope with a red glittered rose in the center, handing it to Tiana.

"She says she apologizes for not being able to contact you as she had wanted to plan this party on her own for once. But she hopes you can make it to her party on Saturday evening at 7 sharp, its an all black and red masquerade party so be sure to have a mask and dress appropriately!" Mr. Labouff said, smiling at Tiana

"Oh thank you but I don't think I could make it, I don't have a dress ready for that. I could probably make one but I don't think I have proper material." Tiana said

Mr. Labouff had finished his food by the time she was done and got up. "Tiana as long as I've known you and you I, you should know that the Labouff's are more than generous to you and your family. If you need something, you can come and get it. You are like a second daughter to me, different skin color or not. You need material, my house is where to get it." Mr. Labouff said, standing up and handing Tiana a twenty-dollar bill for a tip.

Tiana nodded, not really liking to take handouts, but if Charlotte wanted her to be at her party, then she would be there. Tiana thanked Mr. Labouff but stopped him before he had left.

"Oh is it ok if I have someone tag along?" Tiana said, thinking that Bannock would like to join since he had always wanted to go to a Labouff party.

"Of course you can! Oh and Charlotte said specifically, no working at her party at all!" Mr. Labouff said before leaving, Tiana rolled her eyes at what Charlotte said, knowing she meant well." Tiana slipped the money and invitation in her pocket, continuing on with her shift...

* * *

**Naveen**

Naveen stepped off of the boat, feeling energized and ready to explore the new land before him. Finally having reached New Orleans, he wanted to capture as many great memories in this great city. His mother and father had funded him enough money to live a very comfortable life here if he had chosen to live in the Creasant City and he very fine with that. Having received an invitation from his good friend Charlotte Labouff to a party she was going to throw was the first place he wanted to make his presence known. First, he had to get settled in.

With his Valet, Alfred in tow, he got in a nearby car that had been waiting for him to take him to the Labouff estate where Mr. Labouff would help him get settled into a nice home in the neighborhood through a few strings he had pulled.

The car stopped at the estate and the two got out, knocking on the door, Naveen was greeted with Charlotte who smiled from ear to ear at him, happy to see her friend here at her home.

"Naveen! It's been ages honey! Come in, we've got some catching up to do!" Charlotte beamed, literally dragging Naveen into the house and into the living room.

"Oh Naveen! It's been a whole year since we've seen each other! I've started to believe you forgot I even existed." Charlotte said,

Naveen chuckled, "No I haven't, you know I don't call, I be called." Naveen joked, nudging her gently, making her giggle.

"Well I tried calling but every time I got through, you were never home. Where were you? Philandering around again?" Charlotte teased, knowing that must be the answer.

Naveen rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yes actually, you know me so well." He stopped when Charlotte gave him a death glare "I'm sorry I know I'd promise I'd stop but I can't."

"But I made you promise"

"I know, and I couldn't control it Charlotte."

"I wanted you to stop for her."

"I tried, but I don't even know what your friend even looks like to let alone consider to stop my ways."

"I told you, she's beautiful, cool, hardworking, has so much spunk, and is a very kind hearted person. I wanted you to stop so you could at least consider her."

"But why me though?"

"Because...Naveen you've proven to be a good heart, and to be the perfect match for her. I mean she really needs a hookup, she hasn't even dated before!"

"Ok Ok I will try, but I at least want to get to know her. I don't even know her name."

"Her name is Tiana...and she's coming to the party on Saturday..."

* * *

**Sssssshhhhhhhh...I'm bored**


End file.
